


Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon finds out what Jaehwan does when he's alone in the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

Hakyeon yawned, shaking his head a bit in an attempt to get rid of his sleepiness and swiped his hotel card, waiting for the beep before pushing the door open, dragging himself into the room. He heard the shower running as he threw his duffle bag on the floor, groaning as he flung himself on his bed, figuring he’d rest a bit before his shower - he knew Jaehwan liked to take long showers.

His eyes were shut for a few seconds before he heard a deep moan from the bathroom, eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes opened again. Was Jaehwan sick? Hakyeon sat up and was about to drag himself to knock on the door when he heard another moan - more distinct, pleasurable. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and got up, walking slowly to the bathroom door to press his ear against it; he could hear the pounding of the water, Jaehwan’s heavy breathing, and the slapping sound of water hitting the floor from a moving object.

When he heard the slapping sound speed up, Hakyeon moved away from the door and flung himself on his bed again, trying to think of anything else other than Jaehwan masturbating in the shower - in fear that if he thought about it any further, his thoughts would go where they shouldn’t and he’d support his own boner. Hakyeon attempted to block out everything but the sounds - the fact that Jaehwan let out a final groan - the shower being shut off, all were assaulting his ears and he became all too aware of his surroundings, how almost everything was saturated in Jaehwan’s cologne, how the room suddenly felt ten degrees hotter and musky.

He heard the door click open and sat up, wide eyes taking in the slim but built form in the doorway, the way the towel hung low on his hips and the leftover water clinging to his skin; his eyes finally traveled up to Jaehwan’s face and he felt his face burn when he got caught staring. Jaehwan’s eyes were wide with shock and slight fear, hand clutching the bathroom door knob while the other was gripping the towel, suddenly fearful that it’d slip off and make the situation even more awkward.

“Hakyeon,” Jaehwan breathed, swallowing deeply when his voice cracked at the end, licking his lips out of habit. Hakyeon watched his mouth, how he nervously bit his lip and flicked his tongue out to lick the blood when he bit too hard. His eyes drifted back up to Jaehwan’s, noticing how blown his pupils were - whether they were from fright, if he was still on the orgasm high, or if it was something else, he wasn’t too sure.

“How long have you been here?” Jaehwan asked quietly, still standing in the bathroom doorway, tugging on his towel and shifting his weight on his feet - he was fidgeting and Hakyeon didn’t know why he found it adorable. Hakyeon stood up and leaned on the wall across from Jaehwan, watching him tense up a bit as he got closer.

He shrugged, “Long enough,” he whispered, staring at Jaehwan as a light flush bloomed in his cheeks. They stared at each other for a while, the air had cooled a bit now that the steam from the shower evaporated and goosebumps sprung up on Jaehwan’s exposed skin. Hakyeon could tell that Jaehwan was getting frustrated, a little frown forming between his eyebrows and his lips were turned down a bit - he wasn’t completely sure what he was getting frustrated about but he hoped that Jaehwan would act out from it.

Jaehwan huffed, looking away from Hakyeon and gnawed on his lip, shifting his weight on his feet again - he looked like he was debating with himself about something and Hakyeon wanted to know what it was. Jaehwan ceased his movement and facial expression relaxed to a blank look, turning towards Hakyeon again, a determined fire in his eyes - Hakyeon didn’t even process what happened before he felt a strong hand clamp around the back of his neck, the tip of a cold nose rubbing his cheek and soft, pillow-like lips were pressing against his.

Hakyeon squeaked a bit and fluttered his hands around a bit, having no idea where to put them - he settled for Jaehwan’s hips, getting a grip on the towel that was still miraculously on and he intended to keep it that way - for now, at least.

Jaehwan stepped closer, pushing his body flush up against Hakyeon’s, pinning him to the wall - he could feel Hakyeon’s firm chest through his shirt, how his pelvis was pressed against his in the most uncomfortable yet satisfying way. He tilted his head a bit and tugged on Hakyeon’s lower lip, earning him a quiet moan; he smirked and nipped lightly on his lip, letting go to kiss him deeply again.

Hakyeon couldn’t process what was happening, his mind was a fog and the only thing he could focus on was Jaehwan - how his lips enveloped his completely, how his hands were warm through his shirt, the feel of his body being flush up against his - everything around him was just Jaehwan, all of his senses were being overpowered by Jaehwan.

Jaehwan felt Hakyeon melt under his touch, muscles relaxing, hands exploring more of Jaehwan’s body - which made Jaehwan’s shiver and his muscle twitch under his fingers. He groaned deeply when Hakyeon flicked his tongue out to lightly lick at his upper lip, humming with satisfaction at his reaction. Jaehwan pulled sharply on the handful of hair, feeling proud of the low moan he received, slipping his hand down to Hakyeon’s ass. 

Hakyeon pulled back and licked his lips, the phantom feeling of Jaehwan’s lips still on his - Jaehwan liked how he looked, all flushed with glossy, unfocused eyes, slightly swollen lips and mussed hair. He was about to step back and finally put his clothes on when Hakyeon pulled him back, hands buried deep in his hair as his lips molded themselves with Jaehwan’s again. 

Jaehwan met him with equal amount of enthusiasm, a hand gripping his hair again while the other wrapped around his back, holding him close. Hakyeon forced Jaehwan to walk backwards until he hit the wall next to the bathroom, pinning him with his body now, stomach fluttering with arousal when Jaehwan moaned and ground his hips against his.

Jaehwan broke away and knocked his head on the wall, a dull thud was almost washed away from their heavy pants, Hakyeon dropped his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder and his warm puffs of breath tickled his neck. He turned to Hakyeon and sucked on his earlobe, biting it lightly when Hakyeon whined.

Hakyeon started mouthing at Jaehwan’s neck, sucking on it lightly as he trailed his hands over his chest; Jaehwan’s head dropped back against the wall, eyes falling shut as Hakyeon sucked a bruise on his neck. Hakyeon gave the mark he gave Jaehwan a small kiss before leaning away, watching Jaehwan try to calm himself, breathing deeply with his eyes still closed.

Jaehwan could feel his heart thundering against his rib cage, the heat from Hakyeon’s hands on his bare skin distracting him from his meditating - trying and failing to keep his thoughts away from dicks - specifically Hakyeon’s dick - but his stomach still coiled with arousal. 

Hakyeon bit his lip and tugged on Jaehwan’s towel, watching his eyes snap open just as the towel slips from his waist, leaving Jaehwan in all his glory. Hakyeon kept eye-contact with Jaehwan as he grabbed hold of his hips again, no obstruction in his way this time - just skin on skin and he rubbed circles on his hipbone with his thumb.

When Hakyeon stepped closer to him to nuzzle his neck, Jaehwan squirmed from the odd sensation of someone’s clothed crotch on his bare skin, tugging on Hakyeon’s belt in a hint that they should take his clothing off as well. He felt the barest approval from Hakyeon before he started removing the belt harshly, throwing the offense thing across the room, where it left a small dent when it hit the wall.

Jaehwan snorted at his achievement before getting to work on Hakyeon’s pants again, popping the button with ease and carefully did the zipper, panting a bit from Hakyeon sucking his neck again. He slipped his hand inside Hakyeon’s pants once the fly was open and palmed his erection, humming in approval when skin met skin, basking in the sounds Hakyeon was making. 

Hakyeon felt constricted, whole body felt too hot with Jaehwan’s added heat - he tugged desperately at his dress shirt, popping a few buttons open; Jaehwan noticed what he was trying to do and helped him, being careful to not rip any of the buttons off. Once undone, Hakyeon whipped his shirt off, sighing in relief as the cool air gently engulfed his hot skin.

Jaehwan smirked, appreciating the newly exposed skin, running his fingers down Hakyeon’s chest gently, pulling his hand out of his pants, shushing Hakyeon’s whine of disapproval. He pushed Hakyeon backwards until he was against the wall across from them, mouth on his neck again, giving him soft kisses along his shoulders, gentle sucks on his collarbones, going lower to his nipples.

Hakyeon shivered, the cool air making the wet trail that Jaehwan left feel like ice against his skin. His hands twitched, wanting to hold onto something, anything to feel like he could ground himself to; he settled for Jaehwan’s hair, as the wall wouldn’t do much of a service and he couldn’t really ground himself to his pants.

Jaehwan hummed as he got onto his knees, face buried in Hakyeon’s stomach as he licked around his bellybutton, giggling quietly when Hakyeon’s skin twitched. His eyes slid shut when Hakyeon started massaging his scalp, almost purring with contentment and pleasure, head dropping a bit until his lips touched the edge of Hakyeon’s pants, grabbing a bit of it with his teeth to tug on it.

Hakyeon let out a shaky breath, looking down at Jaehwan as he pulled on his pants with his teeth; his breath caught in his throat when Jaehwan looked up at him through his fringe, snarling a bit when he made eye contact and Hakyeon moaned loudly, head flinging back against the wall with a thud. 

Jaehwan gave himself a mental pat on the back as he looped his thumbs in Hakyeon’s belt loops, pulling on them slowly as he bit his hipbone, Hakyeon’s grip on his hair tightening as he did so. Managing to pull his pants down to his knees, Jaehwan nuzzled Hakyeon’s crotch, running the tip of his nose along the shaft of his dick. 

Hakyeon panted softly, wanting to shove Jaehwan onto his dick and fuck his throat but he restrained himself, biting his lip in both frustration and to prevent any noises from escaping. His breath hitched when Jaehwan licked the vein, mouth falling open when his lips enclosed around the tip, sucking gently before taking more into his mouth.

Hakyeon’s choked on his breath, mouth falling open as his thighs twitched, moaning softly as Jaehwan took him in slowly - inch by inch with every thrust until Hakyeon was hitting the back of his throat, making him wheeze and shudder violently. He was practically ripping the hair out of Jaehwan’s scalp in his attempt to keep Jaehwan still, his hips already doing a shallow thrusting.

Jaehwan knew what Hakyeon wanted, had anticipated it and wanted Hakyeon to lose control, even if it meant he’d have a fucked throat in the outcome. He moved his head back and forth lightly, rubbing his nose against Hakyeon’s lower stomach, tapping his hips when he shrunk away from him a bit. Jaehwan cupped Hakyeon’s ass cheeks and squeezed firmly, pulling back until just the tip was still in his mouth, looking up at Hakyeon the whole time as he went back down, cold nose buried in his ticklish stomach.

Hakyeon let out a choked moan, mind blank and muddied as Jaehwan throat fucked himself. He wanted to do this forever, to just feel Jaehwan on him, throat tight and vibrating with his hum’s - the way he slowly flicked his tongue around the tip.

A knock at their door cause both of them to freeze, eyes wide with fear as they watched each other before flicking their eyes over to the door. Another knock before a voice followed, “Guys, we’re going out to eat dinner, hurry up and meet us in the lobby.” They both relaxed visibly when Wonshik’s voice passed through the door and Jaehwan continued what he was doing, picking up his speed a bit.

Hakyeon grunted and pulled on Jaehwan’s hair, keeping him in place while he took over, hips thrusting against Jaehwan’s face, the receiver’s face streamed with tears from the pain in his jaw. His orgasm wasn’t far, the tightening in his lower stomach getting bigger before it took over his entire being, a pleasurable rush of relief washing throughout his veins as he came in Jaehwan’s mouth, the younger quick to swallow all of it.

Jaehwan licked him clean before placing a gentle kiss on the head, standing up to kiss Hakyeon again, tongue flicking out to meet his and vibrated with pleasure when Hakyeon moaned. He grunted when Hakyeon’s hand wrapped around his dick and pulled back, shaking his head before resting his forehead against his.

"No, no, it’s alright. I’m still good from earlier," Jaehwan whispered, voice hoarse and cracky in places but he could pass it off as a post-nap voice. Hakyeon nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss, hands massaging his back muscles. They moved away sharing a few more kisses, each going to their respective suitcase to get dressed and meet the others.

Once dressed and heading down to lobby, Hakyeon leaned over and whispered in Jaehwan’s ear, “We’ll finish this later, we’re not done,” before winking at Jaehwan and jogged down the stairs. Jaehwan stood there stock still for a bit, starring at the stairs that Hakyeon took, eyes wide with shock and wonder before he grinned and followed Hakyeon down the stairs, a little bounce in his step as he caught up with the others.


End file.
